This invention relates in general to a variable motor and more particularly to the location of a embedded Driver [or Driver Section,] which controls the phase of 3 phase AC Voltage to rotate motor.
Because the control box should be moved together with motors it has been very inconvenient and troublesome to use motors needing a large control box which is adopted in present commercial motors such as V.S Motor, DC Motor, TS Motor and Inverter etc.
To clear these inconveniences and reduce manufacturing expense, the Driver which controls the phase of 3 phase AC Voltage is fabricated more compact and embedded in a motor. For indication and control of speed of a motor, a small and compact Controller is developed to be used with connecting cable being able to rotate motor at any distance needed. [4"(L).times.2.4"(W).times.0.6"(H) is the palm size of the Controller.]
In other words this invention employs two small electronic components to revolve the motor. One is the Driver which is designed compact and embedded in the motor performs phase control of Voltage. The other is the Controller used with cable to remotely control a motor.